In certain applications it is desired to create a revetment along water ways or standing water, particularly without draining the water therefrom first. In the past it has been known to provide such a revetment as a fillable bladder or a fillable tube subdivided into semi-separate compartments. Unfortunately, in the known revetments, the fillable bladder is known to comprise an upper membrane or geotextile to contain the filling and these upper surfaces can be unsightly and suffer from UV exposure.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved revetment that is attractive, easy to install, and has good UV resistance. It is to the provision of solutions to these and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.